organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Muneca
Muneca is a main character and antagonist. Muneca was a prolific assassin known for her theatrical, yet gruesome way of displaying her victims for those who hire her service. Muneca is a legacy assassin coming from a lineage of killers taking on the mantle of a legendary assassin in 17th century Spain. History The Legacy of Muneca The origins of the original Muneca started in Madrid, Spain during the early 16th century. Some say he was a nameless master criminal who hid under a mask and used his superior skills for the highest bidder, eventually earning the name "Muneca" for the constant use of puppet-like masks as a way of intimidation. He was often hired by government officials to stop individuals before they become potential threats to the Spanish Empire. Unlike most people in his line of work, who desire only money, Muneca always require a piece of valuable information that would be dired if leaked out as a way of binding the contractor in secrecy. For example: should the contractor decide to threaten Muneca's life, he would fallback on his backup plan and leak the information to the public. Regardless, many have tried to end the assassin's life, but none have succeed. For his identity remained a mystery and his location numerous. He would travel from country to country, offering his expertise to those who desire the need for murder. It is was then, the man decided to raise an heir. Someone who he can lead into the Ways of Murder, and to continue on the Muneca legacy. Muneca I: The Early Years Personality and Traits Personality At first, Muneca appears to have a soft-spoken personality. She tends to be very quiet, a woman of few words, and always kept to herself; However, if people were to strike a conversation with this elusive killer, they are taken back when they find a woman of grace with a strong sense of indivduality and philisophical wisdom. She shows a keen sense of cunningness with the way she choses her words and is vastly knowledgable over various topics.The clients who hire Muneca are quick to notice how eerily polite and well mannered she is in their meeting, showing off a rather...enlightened charm and professionalism in the work he is in. However, underneath this well tailored mask she presents to her clinets, lies a sinister and cruel psychopath. On the job, she is a cold-blooded killer unabashed on what she truly is. Muneca is a pure sadist. She enjoys inflicting excrutiating pain onto her victims, and to herself for her own self-gratification. During the torture process, Muneca would sometimes taunt his/hers victims, making cruel quips for her own amusement, while psychologically picking at their brain to exploit the crack in their mental state of mind through her odd choices of words and the agonizing flaying of the flesh. Muneca has a morbid obsession with death, believing it as the inevitable equalizer and the greatest gift to bestow mankind. The salvation offered to those in great pain and a natural cleanser of filth. In her twisted ideals, those who value their own life more than death due to fear are fools and coward. Despite her psychotic ideals, Muneca has a deep love for her family and those apart of the Plata Toro Clan. She holds family value and honor in high regards. Traits *Muneca has a high standard when it comes manners ,loyalty, and professionalism, believing it makes an outstanding impression to those who want to hire his/her service. *First impressions are everything to Muneca. In his/her mind, an individual's first impression tells everything about that person during an encounter. *Muneca has a low tolerance for bad manners and arrogance. He/she believes them to be a weakness to a man as an individual, and will have a negative effect in their lives and work. *Muneca is an avid music listener. He/she enjoys listening to music, particulary Jazz and Swing, as a past time or while torturing a victim. Duke Ellington and Ella Fitzgerald are among the artists Muneca enjoys listening. *Muneca is a "huge" fan of Stevie Wonder and his music. While at John Hopskin University, Muneca went to a Stevie Wonder concert in the year 1982. Muneca considered this moment " one of the most exhilerating experience in my life.". Music of My Mind is considered Muneca's favorite album. *There are very few people whom Muneca respectfully holds in high regards, two of those few are OV leader Lloyd Kumar and Bratva assassin Slava Volkov. *Muneca loves the idea of Individuality, to be the outcast and stand out in the crowd. Muneca has avery keen sense of tracking unique individuals under her radar and is curious to see what they are, whether they be an ally, victim, or foe. Skills and Equipment Skills *'Skilled Martial Artist': Muneca practices a fighting style utilizing a mix of Krav Maga, Muy Thai, Akido, and Capoeria in order to take down opponents as quickly and painful as possible. Muneca uses his/her martial art skills, agility, and the open enviornment to take down multiple opponents and those twice his/her size. *'Expert Knife Fighter': Muneca is shown to be an incredibly skilled knife fighter and considers the weapon as his/her prefer choice in melee combat. The assassin uses his/her medical knowledge of the human body to strike his/her opponents' vital areas or immobilize them of their limbs. *'Expert Marksman': At the age of 8, Muneca was taught how to shoot a firearm by a former Spetznaz sniper. Muneca was shown to be a very well accurate student, able to shoot a bullseye from over 1000 yards with swift accuracy. The Assassin uses his/her marksman ship and medical knowledge to immobilize his opponents from a distance or make clean kill shots. *'Minor knowledge in explosives': Muneca was taught how to handle and trigger certain explosive materials without harming him/herself or their associates. *'Very Agile and Flexible:' Muneca has a very flexbile and agile body due to years of gymnastic training as a child and parkour running in his/her later years. The assassin uses his/her skills to evade criminals and law enforcement alike through various means. *'Stealth Expert:' During his/her childhood Muneca was trained to be stealthy as the night itself. Muneca's small stature (5'4), training, and sound-reducing shoes make him/her virtually undetectable who can strike at any moment under certain circumstances. *'Lock Expert': Muneca can use multiple methods to pick out a variety of locks to get into his/victims home. *'High Intellect:' Muneca was at the top 10% in his/her academic studies while enrolled at several universities. *'Medical Knowledge:' Muneca has vast knowledge in the human anatomy and was the top of his/her class while enrolled at John Hopkins University. He/She uses his/her surgical skills and medicinal knowledge to sedate and torture his/her victims in various ways. *'Survivalist': Muneca knows how to survive in a hostile enviornment with little to no materials as a small child, due to being thrown into a jungle with nothing on him/her. *'Make Up Artist': While in Hollywood, Muneca was taught how to use F/X make up at a film school. Muneca uses his/her skills to disguise him/herself to infiltrate, spy, or trick his/her enemies. Weapons *'Dual Customized Beretta 92F': Muneca's prefered choice when it comes to personal firearms. Muneca wields two chrome Berettas with an extended barrell, an extended mag (18 clip), custom grip, the ability to switch from semi-auto to full-auto, and a silencer. *'Several Heckler & Koch UMP9': Muneca possesses several UMP9's in one of his/her private bunkers. *'A Heavily Customized Dragunov-SVD': Muneca's main sniper rifle choice (as it was the first gun he/she ever learned how to shoot). Muneca purchased one with several specific changes with the rifle's construction like an extended barrell, a customized grip, an extended magazine (Now 15 clip instead of 10), and a switch from gas operated to a full semi-automatic firing system to cut the reloading time. *'Knives:' Muneca carries multiple knives in his/her possession, with the most common type being a stilleto. *'Barbed Wire:' Muneca's second choice for melee combat and favorite pick for strangulation and stitching. Muneca believes the barb wire serves two purposes to his/her method as "agonizing retribution" (during the process of torture) and "sought salvation" (after the victim succumbs to death), atkin to The Crown of Thorns used during The Crucifixtion of Jesus Christ. He/She also uses it as a make-shift "brass knuckle" for close quater combat. * Smoke Grenades and Tear Gas: Muneca carries several smoke explosives in order to make a quick escape or distract his enemies in combat. *'Medical Bag aka The Sculptor's Tools': A black leather bag Muneca carries that contain his/her surgical equipment, cases of tranquilizers, and syringes used to sedate and torture his/her victims. Equipment Muneca's assassin attire consists of the following... *A specially tailored skin tight Prada Winter Collection Black Zip-Up Sweater with a hooded mask to cover most of the face except for the eyes. It is woven with the same material created for a Kevlar vest. *A Victorian Doll Mask made from the same material used for bulletproof window. Can hold a few rounds before breaking apart. *A Dragon Skin Vest covering his chest and abdomen area. Several small packets of human blood are woven inside the vest in order to create a "fake" death scenario. *A three piece suit consisting a long sleeve button up white dress shirt, a velvet colored button up vest, and black dress pants to cover up the previously listed equipment. Woven with silk by a well knowed tailor located in a small town in Venezuela. *Black leather gloves woven by a well known glove maker in Brazil. *Sound reducing black dress shoes customized by a well known local shoemaker in Cali, Colombia. *Heat Signature Goggles. *A minature voice changer hidden underneath Muneca's suit to disguise his/her real voice as a eerie child-like voice or anothers based on their frequency pattern. Trivia *Muneca is the fourth main character to die. Muñeca II Muñeca II a serial assassin and successor of the first Muñeca. Muñeca II continues to follow the murderous path of its predecessor with authorities and criminals knowing a slight deviation between the two. Unlike the first Muñeca, who sculpted her victims into tableaux, Muñeca II revels in torturing and mutilating its victims live and leaving the discarded bodies behind. Very rarely does it foray into the tableaux style kills of its predecessor, less it wants to relay a message. Muñeca II origins remain murky at best. The only recollection of its past can come from Muñeca encountering her successor "skulking around like a hungry dog in the catacombs underneath the streets of Florence." As she recalled. She described the way it looked in vivid, calling it something that was "sculpted not as a human by birth, but an almagation of something higher." Muñeca recalled looking into its eyes at that time and falling into a "Great Red Sea". It was then she realized this child had the potential of being something else, something more trembling than herself. Muñeca took the child under her wing and raises it under her sick, twisted sense of love; she teaches the child the arts of murder and assassination, while at the same time giving it a high class education, grooming it as a highly sophicated and well mannered figure of high society. Once her successor became of age, Muñeca sent it on various assignments to test the skills it learned under her tutelage, to which it surpassed with flying colors. Within those years as an unknown hitman (nee hitwoman?), Muñeca II made a name for itself as an unseen phantasm, striking fear at the heart of its victims by killing them when they feeel at their most secure. Muñeca eventually grew a taste for tormenting its victims slowly and savagely, watching them squel in mercy under its thrall, but never felt the need to mutilate the bodies post-mortem. Less its employer requires so, or to relay a message to those who wish to double cross it. Once it was given the mantle after its mentors death, both law enforcement and criminals began to notice the drastic changes of the killer's operandi. Gone were the theartrical, gran guinol style tableaux. Instead, they were replaced with a massive amount of mutilated and riddled corpses. In some instances, the assassin would leave victims alive with life altering scars as a warning to enemies. Muñeca II quickly became known for its well elaborated plans in taking down the most high level and maximum secured victims, such as ambassadors and members of royalty, often leaving a white rose as warning of its arrival. To keep law enforcement at bay, Muñeca uses its high ranking connection and favors it gathered through assignment with various secret intelligence agencies to keep investigation at a snails pace. To this day, Muñeca continues to be the most elusive and dangerous fugitive alive, often crowned as "The World's Greatest Assassin". Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Deceased